transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage (Prime)
Backstory Mirage is an old friend of Arcee's. They were posted together with Cliffjumper on Q-5, when Cyclonus and Scourge attacked. Mirage turned invisible and and fired back using his Pulse Rifle. When Arcee and Cliffjumper were posted to Earth alongside Optimus Prime, Mirage chose not to come due to Cliffjumper branding him a traitor. However, Deca-Cycles Mirage was sighted on Earth. But now he had abandoned the Auto bot cause and fought for his own reasons. These reasons were disclosed. However he helped out Optimus and his Team capture Cyclonus, A because he had an old score to settle and B because it was Arcee. He chose an F1 race car and spoke with a British accent. He and Arcee caught up on old times and was shocked but not saddened that Cliffjumper had died (Mirage had spent a Cycle in the Stockades for the whole traitor incedent). He proved an Invaluble member of the team, but didn't actually join. He appeared when neccessary and dissapeared afterwards, his Spectre Circuit meaning Ratchet couldn't track him. Relationships Arcee: Mirage is an old friend of hers, but there friendship was damaged when she didn't stick up for him in his trial. She sided with Cliffjumper, who had cried Mirage was a traitor. However, he has gradually forgiven her, accepting that she couldn't speak on his behalf, because sh would have been dragged down with him. On Earth he appears from no-where, helping her and then disappearing. Cliffjumper: Mirage hates him. Cliffjumper put him in the Stockade. End of. Optimus Prime: Mirage has deep respect for the bot. He is willing to help out, but doesn't call him sir or prime. He left the Autobots. after all. The prime team: Neutral. The Humans: He cant quite believe they are helping the autobots. When he first saw Raf he cried out in terror and tried to coax him out of the base using a sheet of steel. The Present Mirage helps when nesseccary. He still wont join the Prime Team, but allies himself with them when neccessary. He is paranoid, but says its because "thats what a Cycle in the Stockade does to a bot". Mirage has seen fear itself and stared death in the eye and "flipped him off." He is a hardened soldier and is fazed by nothing. Mirage uses a single barreled Plasma Rifle that fires concentrated Photon Bolts. In his debut, Cyclonus had come to Earth, answering a call from Megatron. Mirage had followed. When the Prime Team arrived to face him, Arcee recognized Cyclonus and reminised about the battle between him ad her friend Mirage. Mirage had been called a traitor by Cliffjumper because he had fought for a while and then tried to reason with Cyclonus, to no avail. He had spent a Cycle in the Stockade for this. Then, while Cyclonus thrashed them, a blue F1 racer rammed him and sent Cyclonus flying. It transformed and introduced himself as Mirage. He recognized Arcee, glared and drove away. When questioned about this by Jack, Arcee told him about Mirage's trial, how she'd sided with Cliffjumper and how Mirage hated them. She then told Jack that Mirage had abandoned the Autobots and Formed his own team, the Road Seekers. He was joined by Hot Rod and Jolt.They became well known Mecenarys throughout he galaxy, an army for hire. So far, only Mirage has appeared, the other two stranded elsewhere in the galaxy. Mirage is slowly building a ship to go and rescue them. He has offered Arcee a place on the team, but she declined to which he smiles "you were always the righteous one". However, she plans to go with him and help Mirage find his comrades. Weaponry Mirage fights using a Plasma Rifle and a Silence Blade. This sword is capable of slicing anything completely cleanly and silently. Even the victim won't notice till he tries to walk and notices he has no legs. The Plasma Rifle is perfect for front line assault or sniping. it is silent and deadly. Just like its wielder. The Road Seekers (RS) The Road Seekers, or the RS, are Mirage's mercenary group. They are an army or bodyguard for hire. The mebers are Rodimus, called Hot Rod by his friends and Jolt. Rodimus uses a flamethrower and a small Buzzsaw as his weapons, while Jolt prefers to use twin Electro-Blades and Lightning Launchers. They are famous arounnd the galaxy and Prime knew that if the Decepticons were to hire them, life could be difficult. The RS are fast, uncomplaining and deadly. Perfect. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males